dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Starsong Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event - - Next Event The was the fifty-fourth limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- StarsongDragonTales1.png StarsongDragonTales2.png Story: 'Dragon Tales: Starsong' *Have you ever looked up at the stars and wondered what lies beyond the veil of our world? Well if you look up beyond the skies of the Island you shall find a land far above the clouds where the cosmic dragons sing their Starsong! *One day a Farsight Dragon was high on the highest peak of the Island on a clear day, hoping the divine the nature of the heavens. Using the light of the moon as his guide, he spread his wings and sprawled out a map of the stars with their magnifying ability! *He looked through his marvelous wings and saw the stars displayed before his eyes. "What mysteries will I unlock today?" pondered Farsight, but he did not expect anything like he would find... *Three stars shining in the midst of the void struck as odd to Farsight. "These stars were not there when I last checked!" he said to an audience of air and trees - they did not seem to be listening. But before he could continue to surmise any further details from these stars, he felt a great force lift him up into the air! *Farsight Dragons are used to flying, and they are even quite famous for their skill in the air, but he was not expecting anything like this! He was yanked from the earth and into the stars above the Island - the view as breathtaking. He did not know how he got into the stars, but he was greeted by a strange dragon: a dragon with two heads and three glowing crests! *Those strange stars were no stars at all, but an Orion Dragon sent to guide the Farsight Dragon to his destiny! The Orion Dragon did not speak, but gave Farsight the feeling as though he was not as far sighted as he had thought. WIthout any other clues, or even a way back to the Island, Farsight followed Orion into the depths of space! *Feeling lost and without a purpose, Farsight asked one question to his two headed confidant: "where are we going" he shouted, but Orion did not seem to pay him any mind. Then out of nowhere appeared a dragon of red and orange and emblazoned with strange markings that shimmered in the space light. *Why hello there! interjected the Reticulum Dragon who had been following the two dragons journeying through her domain. "What brings you to my quaint little quadrant of the sector?" to which Farsight was just completely in awe. So many thoughts rushed through his head but only an embarrassing grunt came out - he was caught so off guard! *After some time the trio found themselves in a serene nebula, one that pulsed with rhythmic vibrations. The lights, the colors, and the smells were elegant to a degree only capable in the vast infinity of space. Farsight and Reticulum were now good friends and approaching this nebula together while the Orion Dragon waited for them - they had led him to his destiny and it was now up to Farsight to see it through! *Dancing in the starlight through a cloud of cosmic radiance was a dragon so serene none could believe their eyes. A Cygnus Dragon? So far out in a nebula on the edge of known space? What could have been cause for such a rare and beautiful sight? Whatever the case was, Farsight Dragon had known he found what he was searching for in the skies for his whole life. Notes *The was available at level 17. *The began on June 11, 2019 and ended on June 21, 2019. * Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event